Crónicas de la Luna llena
by Adryleira
Summary: Serie de One-Shots dedicado a los personajes de esta gran serie.


**Decisiones**

Decisiones, decisiones dolorosas...pero necesarias...

Desamor, dolor, decepción, lágrimas, al final, todo viene a ser lo mismo, sufrimiento.

Y eso era lo que ahora dos hombres sentían

- ¿Me perdonarás, verdad?

- No tengo nada qué perdonarte, anda, ve y alcánzalo – Dijo, mostrándole una gran sonrisa, entonces ella le miró tiernamente y se prendó de sus labios, en un beso lleno de despedida y pasión que ella ya no sentía por el, era sólo una forma de agradecerle todo lo feliz que la había hecho y que la haría toda la vida. Tomó su bolso y dejo atrás las puertas de aquél departamento. Para siempre.

La vio alejarse; fue entonces cuando por fin pudo desahogarse y a la luz de la luna, dos lágrimas cristalinas se vieron caer por sus azules ojos; creyó tenerla para siempre, pero al parecer el futuro no está escrito, ni siquiera para ellos dos, quienes vieron un destino que, en parte, jamás se cumpliría, precisamente en la parte más dolorosa para el.

¿Qué les había pasado? No lo sabía. Quizá es cierto aquél dicho que dice que el amor se puede acabar, quizá no se cuidaron lo suficiente el uno al otro, quizá su amor no era tan indestructible como ellos creían. Lo cierto es que ella ya no lo quería, había encontrado a otro hombre al cual amar, y ya nada podía cambiar eso. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era cuidarla desde lejos.

En el autobús, la mujer viajaba pensado en lo que dejaba atrás, un hermoso sueño que había durado milenios.

¿Había hecho lo correcto?

Se preguntaba, no pensando en ella, sino en toda esa gente a la que llamaba inocente. Se suponía que dentro de unos años se convertiría en su líder, junto al hombre que acababa de dejar. Pero su corazón y otro hombre se habían apoderado de ella, dejando un poco de lado su deber como reina. Mientras viajaba, miraba su hermoso hogar que ahora le parecía tan lejano y a la vez tan cercano, sabía que ambos lo estarían mirando, así que bajó su mirada hacia su vientre y lo acarició, sonriéndole cálidamente.

- No te preocupes, ya verás que todo va a salir muy bien, hermosa. Serás muy feliz, te lo prometo

Pasó por la torre de Tokio, de alguna manera la identificaba con el, no sabía por qué, pero le hacía recordarlo cuando estuvo lejos, cuando volvió a su hogar.

Recordaba cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado; cuando fueron al parque de diversiones juntos, su último concierto, cómo la ayudó cuando más tristeza tenía; y ella lo había dejado ir por seguir un destino que no había escogido ¡Qué tonta era! Pero eso ya no importaba, lo hecho, hecho está y ya no podía volver atrás.

Su recuerdo más importante fue cuando él regresó; al principio no sintió, o bueno, no creyó sentir nada más que amistad por él, pero los meses pasaron y se fueron volviendo cada vez más cercanos, con una relación más especial, sobre todo desde que se empezó a sentir sola, cuando Mamoru se recibió de médico, ya que pasaba demasiado tiempo en el hospital. Y de un momento a otro supo que lo amaba

Sucedió lo predicho, Chibiusa venía en camino

Cuando supo que estaba embarazada, lloró de felicidad, su hija al fin nacería. Pero comprendió que eso la ataba a Mamoru para siempre, así que volvió a llorar, pero ahora de tristeza, jamás podría estar con él.

Intentó aparentar, volver a enamorarse de su novio, no podía, pero por el bien de su hija, estaba dispuesta a seguir con eso, claro, hasta esa noche; la noche en que él la dejó libre…

De pronto sintió una corazonada y volteó a ver una de las calles, por ese rumbo quedaba su vieja preparatoria; paró el autobús y corrió, ya sabía donde encontrarlo…

* * *

¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho sus hermanos que se alejara de ella?

Sonrío con ironía, eran muchas. Sin embargo ¿Quién manda en el corazón? Nadie; y más si se trata de una chica de la cual todo el mundo se enamoraría. No hubo remedio, entregó su corazón a alguien que no podía corresponderle.

Cómo lloró cuando la vio en brazos de él.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacerse? Llegó a su vida demasiado tarde, cuando ella ya tenía a alguien, y peor: ese alguien estaba loco por ella, la adoraba con toda su alma, así que no podía odiarlo. Sonrió esta vez con tristeza, pensando en que era mejor dejar todo así, su bombón era feliz y eso debía bastarle.

Debía, pero era imposible, la quería sólo para él.

¡Qué pensamientos tan terriblemente contradictorios tenía! Primero pensaba que debía dejarla ser feliz, luego que la quería a su lado, ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería con ella? Pensó por un segundo hasta que halló finalmente una respuesta

Sólo quería ver a su princesa sonreír, aunque fuera una vez más, antes de decirle adiós para siempre.

Sentado en lo más alto, se puso a tocar su guitarra y a cantar con esa melodiosa voz que poseía, era la única forma que hallaba para ahogar sus penas, a través de su música, aunque cada vez que mirara hacia el cielo, la imagen de su bombón se reflejara en la forma de esa esfera hermosa, blanca y brillante, tal y como solía serlo ella.

Escuchó su canción e inmediatamente se dirigió al último piso de la preparatoria, corriendo, sin importarle lo demás, sabía que Seiya se iba esta noche y no quería dejarlo ir sin que antes escuchara sus sentimientos, y tal vez, tan sólo por eso, decidiera quedarse a su lado, siempre. Abrió la puerta que daba al techo del edificio y allí lo encontró, sentado, con su característica coleta larga, tocando su tan amada guitarra, cantando para el amor de su vida; se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba y pronunció su nombre

- Seiya…

- Bombón ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte, supe por las chicas que te vas esta noche…

- Pues sí. Ya no hay nada que me retenga en este mundo

- ¿Ni siquiera yo? – preguntó, entristecida.

- Usagi, sabes perfectamente que es por ti por quien me voy, para que seas feliz – Le susurró con tristeza, volteando hacia otro lado, esquivando su mirar.

Ella tomó su rostro con su mano derecha y lo obligó a mirarla, sabiendo perfectamente lo que haría después

Se abalanzó hacia el y lo besó. Tanto deseo tenía de probarlo, que no le importó lo que sucediera después, no podía dejarle ir sin que sintiera ese amor que le tenía, nunca. Sus manos se encontraron revoloteándole ese cabello tan negro que le encantaba, jugando con el. Cuando Seiya por fin reaccionó, no quiso perder tampoco la oportunidad y rodeó su fina y estrecha cintura, correspondiendo aquél contacto que tanto había ansiado por años y pidiendo más, entrar más en su boca. No hubo oposición, probaron sus lenguas como si fueran dos inexpertos adolescentes, con timidez y a la vez con pasión, todo mezclado en un simple beso, que reflejaba las ansias que tenían de quedarse así, juntos.

- Tú eres quien me hace feliz, Seiya – le susurró tiernamente, cuando se separaron

- Pero bombón, Mamoru, tu hija…

- Mamo-chan estará bien, encontrará a alguien que le quiera. Y Chibiusa-chan será muy feliz, después de todo, quedamos como buenos amigos – Sonrió, convenciéndolo a él de que estarían bien, ante todo, estarían bien.

- Ai shiteru, Usagi

- Yo también Seiya, yo tam…- No pudo terminar. Su hombre se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios, aprisionándola de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos, sin más que la bella Luna como testigo, que los observaba maravillada ¿Cómo sé eso? Es muy simple, brillaba más que nunca, mucho más. Esta vez no fue un beso largo, sino una serie de pequeños besos, algo increíble, tanto amor que no podía ser reflejado en tan simple unión, pero por ahora tenían que conformarse, quizá más adelante se unirían de otras formas, pero ahora, eso era suficiente.

-Aunque…- empezó Usagi con una mirada interrogante, luego de terminar el beso, siguiendo abrazada a el – tendremos que discutir algunos asuntos, después de todo, Chibiusa-chan tendrá dos papás ¿o no?

Y Seiya, con un gesto gracioso, sólo se quedó pensando…

FIN.

* * *

Espero les guste este nuevo trabajo que estoy haciendo.

Como ya lo he dicho en el summary, los capítulos no se relacionan entre sí. Son sólo historias cortas.

Quería esperarme hasta publicar como primer historia un Endimyon x Serenity, pero no me aguanté las ganas.

El fic está en ranking M porque es posible que haya historias con lemon, aún no me decido.

La siguiente historia que pienso publicar ya la dije arriba Endymion x Serenity, ya sea de manera independiente o aquí mismo (contiene lemon).

En fin, hasta entonces.

¡Dios Los Bendiga! ¡Saiop!

Pd: Saludos a toda la "banda del mal" de Pretty Sailor Dream. Los invito a unirse a este foro que está ¡De pelos! Y por supuesto, los invito a unirse a mi club "Kawaii Seiya Fan Club" que está aquí (en mi profile) y también está allá en el foro. La dire del foro está en mi profile también, porque aquí no la puedo poner xD.

_Críticas constructivas_, por favor.

Autora de la serie: Naoko Takeuchi


End file.
